1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing apparatuses, data processing methods, and recording media. More particularly, the invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method for performing suitable processing on data received from various input devices, data to be supplied to various output devices, and data received from and supplied to various storage devices. The invention also pertains to a recording medium for implementing the above-described method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As output devices for outputting (displaying) images, cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors, liquid crystal display monitors, etc. are known. Further, CRT monitors include national television system committee (NTSC)-type and phase alternation by line (PAL)-type monitors.
Conventionally, in order to watch PAL television programs, a user who has, for example, only an NTSC CRT monitor must purchase a PAL CRT monitor.
That is, even though only the scanning method employed in a PAL CRT monitor is different from that employed in an NTSC CRT monitor, and the other functions are the same, it is necessary for the user to purchase a PAL CRT monitor, thereby increasing the financial burden on the user.
Generally, devices, such as CRT monitors, can be largely divided into three portions, such as portions unique to the devices (hereinafter referred to as “unique portions”), portions which perform processing commonly for some devices (hereinafter referred to as “common processing), and portions which perform processing variably according to the types of individual devices (hereinafter referred to as “variable processing”).
The portion unique to the device is a portion physically essential to the device. For example, concerning a CRT device, a CRT and a deflection circuit are unique portions, and concerning a liquid crystal display monitor, a liquid crystal panel is a unique portion. In, for example, an NTSC CRT monitor and a liquid crystal panel monitor, the portions which perform common processing correspond to a portion for converting NTSC television broadcast signals into red (R), green (G), and blue (B) components, i.e., a portion which performs NTSC decoding processing. In, for example, a CRT monitor, the portions which perform variable processing correspond to a portion for adjusting an image signal to the frequency characteristics associated with the CRT of the CRT monitor. In a liquid crystal display monitor, the portions which perform variable processing correspond to a portion for adjusting an image signal to the frequency characteristics associated with the liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal monitor.
Accordingly, the common processing can be performed independent of the devices. On the other hand, the variable processing is dependent upon the devices, and the processing content is different according to the device.
As discussed above, conventionally, CRT monitors must be selected according to the scanning method. Accordingly, it is expected in the future that a device having only a unique portion will be sold separately from a data processing apparatus for performing the common processing and the variable processing. However, it would be inconvenient if a different data processing apparatus is required for each device.